First Contact
by Major Winters 101st
Summary: First Contact is the story about the eight senior officers of the U.S.S Justice. (NX-16) Together they will encounter new people and a war between worlds and themselves. Apart they will form alliances, hardships, and discovery. Star Trek: Enterprise/Young Justice AU. Canon parings. Rated T for violence. Chapter 6 Thanks to GrassHopper. Reviews welcomed.
1. Launch

**AN/New Updated Chapter one. This is a Star Trek: Enterprise and Young Justice crossover-ish story. Anyways… This is going to follow the original team as being the senior officers of the U.S.S. Justice NX-16. Certain members of the Justice League and the new Team will make cameos. I do not own any of these stories, if I did; none would have been cancelled.**

July 4th 2156, 6:00

Earth Dry-docks:

Runabout U.S.S. Cochrane:

In the distance a small space station appeared just ahead. The cockpit of the runabout was Spartan, the controls were few and simple and with room for only three people. The people in question included a young, black haired communications officer and a redheaded navigations officer. A white pit-bull rested easily on the seat in the back while the two humans were at the controls of the ship. "Today's the day." The redhead announced as the runabout passed by several repair stations. Light fell past the large window frame, several other runabouts emerged heading towards the station in front of them.

"To think, we graduated from the Academy yesterday. We are members of a crew for Starfleet, and have our first assignment. So… NX Class. I've heard stories about the adventures of U.S.S. Enterprise." The raven-haired man sat back with his hands behind his head, "Think it will be all that it is cracked up to be?"

"Dick, only you would care about the assignment. I am just interested in the ladies onboard, check the crew manifest."

Dick chuckled and rose to access the computer counsel in front of him. "Looks to me that you are more interested in finding new worlds close to home. But lets not go to warp without settling in first, Kid Flash. I hate to have the captain boot you before we even ship off."

The Wally looked to Dick in mock shock; his face contorted humorously, "Dude! What makes you think that I would do that?!"

Dick rolled over and started to cackle with delight, "Oh man, you want me to answer that? You tried hitting on Ollie's girlfriend! Commander Lance was it? She was the freaking combat instructor!"

Wally grumbled and sank into his seat. Putting in a few adjustments to the course, the navigator turned the runabout towards the space dock where their ship resided. The site, which met both humans and the canine, sent awe radiating between them, especially the chief navigator, "Would you look at that?" The window was filled with the site of a pristine starship, the gray metal and the blue hues of the ship intertwined revealing a delicate yet strong look to the vessel. Dick leaned forward to glance at every aspect of the ship, while Wally maneuvered towards the docking bay. The bow of this magnificent vessel read, 'NX-16 JUSTICE'

"Seven decks, advanced hull polarization, four torpedo bays, six phase cannons, crew complement of eighty six and an advanced transporter registered for biological use." Wally glanced at the ship before making adjustments to course and heading for the shuttle bay, "Probably the most advanced starship in this system, did Admiral Wayne approve of this assignment?"

The ship slowed to hit the extending landing boom prompting the communications officer to leave his seat and head for his bags at the rear of the ship, "As a matter of fact, he only allowed me to go if I knew some people on this trip. Sadly I was suck with a speedster."

Wally grinned as he unbuckled himself from his seat and headed to his dog, Brucely. "I can't help it if the West and Allen families are… what ever we are, navigators? But hey what could be better than spending 18 months with me?"

"I could think of anything." Dick replied with humor. The access hatch to the ship finally opened. Both officers and pet stepped onto the metal plating, taking in the atmosphere of anticipation and excitement; U.S.S. Justice was their new home.

U.S.S. Justice, 6:16

Bridge:

"I promise M'gann, as soon as we are underway I'll meet you down there." A visual computer was running on the bridge to an officer dressed in grey and blue camouflage, a redheaded Orion lady was discussing events for the future mission. "I dunno Kent, I'm going to be loaded with several data files before we are even underway. Maybe some time after noon meeting?"

Conner smiled and placed a hand on the screen, "I'll see if I can't get Roberts to take my shift. Thanks. I'll see you later." M'gann smiled before moving to shut down the visual comm.

Looking up, Kent noticed two officers in blue flight suits enter the bridge. Smirking to himself Kent placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder and pulled him back, "Halt right where you are! You have no access to the bridge!"

Wally felt his stomach drop and went wide-eyed. "Um… b-b-but s-s-sir! I w-w-was just, um…"

Dick turned around but could not keep himself from laughing, "Kent you old West Pointer! How you been?"

"Same as usual, when I didn't have two first class trouble makers aboard. Since when did you graduate, West?"

Wally was still sputtering before Conner released him; "We just got our a-assignments yesterday. I'm the new conn officer, for this vessel. I'll also fill in for an engineer when needed."

"Like we need anymore speedy crewmembers. We already have our hands full will Bart. What's up Rob?"

"Dude that nickname died out months ago."

Kent chuckled, "Fine. So how was Starfleet?"

"Would have been nice if _someone_ would stop hitting on everything wearing a skirt."

"Hey!" Wally protested.

"Well I can guarantee you this," Kent started as he glanced over to other members of the crew, "Nobody wears skirts around here, except for Wally, of course."

"Dude!"

Across the bridge two crewmembers were reviewing their new sensor logs, and their new teammates. "Who is he?"

"The arrogant redhead? No clue."

"No the other guy, next to Kent."

The blond looked over, "I've seen him before. Isn't that Admiral Wayne's ward?" The raven-haired girl looked back over, "Yeah I think that's him! I need to meet him, please Artemis?"

Artemis pinched her nose and went to a computer counsel, madly typing in random figures and equations, "Whatever! I need to finish the phase cannon calibrations. Just stay away from that idiot, I don't like him or that fact he resembles crewman Allen."

"Allen put a bad taste in your mouth?" Zatanna grinned to

Artemis slammed her PADD down on the counsel and radiated anger, "One: wrong choice of words, Two: shut it, Bart is annoying. Now get to doing something productive." Picking up the PADD Artemis went back to work, tapping in the data into the counsel. Zatanna looked back to the communications officer before walking back over to her science post. Both of who gave glances back to the new arrives before returning to work.

Suddenly behind Kent the lift's doors opened to reveal a dark skinned blond captain. "Captain on the bridge," One of the crewmembers announced. Dick and Wally straightened and took their seats. Kent made his way to the captain and saluted, "Sir, welcome aboard. I'm Major Conner Kent, it is a pleasure to serve under you."

"Major, call me by my name, Kaldur'ahm. You may return to your seat." Conner nodded and complied by sitting in a second chair next to Artemis's tactical counsel. Glancing around the grey cabin, Kaldur looked to the engineering station in the back where he noticed one of his old friends operating on a power relay. Seeing the way she worked, Kaldur stepped forward to assist, "Is there anything you wish for me to retrieve?"

Raquel jumped after hearing his voice and turned to face her friend, "Captain! No, I was just making preparations of this old conduit. I can finish this before launch." Kaldur nodded and glance at the counsel, but cautiously pulled away, "It's nice to have you aboard. It has been many years since we've last saw each other."

"Yosemite 2 I believe. We were to fix the stations engines. Remember how long we were stuck on that tin can?"

"Three days."

"Yeah… Well Captain, this was fun but I gotta jet."

"Yes, we should return to our respected stations."

The quick, awkward conversation ended shortly before the crew began to migrate to their respected positions, multiple stations rung out with commands and the sound of buttons being clicked by their operators. Kaldur'ahm stepped to his captain's chair before looking around the cabin and the ship's crew. The only sounds being emitted were the low whispers and murmurs of the crew performing their duties. Kaldur sat down after his inspection and awaited departure. "Sir," the armory officer called out. This quickly received the attention of Kaldur'ahm, "The mid-aft phase cannon has drained power on D-deck. Permission to bring an engineer along to assist in repairs?"

The captain nodded, "Yes lieutenant, you may." Kaldur was going to chose Raquel however he still felt conflicted, "Lieutenant West. Accompany Lieutenant Crock to D-deck. Bring your tool kit."

"Sir, I need-"

"That's an order West. Go."

Without any hesitation both lieutenants left their stations and headed towards the elevator, "So beautiful; you, me and over five hundred gigajoules of particle beam. Call it a first date?" Wally grinned at the stolid armory officer.

"Don't make me hurt you, Baywatch."

"Baywatch?"

"Never mind, lets just get to the relay."

U.S.S. Justice D-deck:

"Here," Artemis pointed to a small access panel, "This is where the drain is occurring."

Wally cracked his knuckles and riffled through his toolkit, both of which annoyed the tactical officer. "So it's just the Phase Cannon Mk4 that are losing power? Odd. Let me take a look." Popping the hatch and examining the grid with several tools was Wally then able to isolate the problem. "Aha! The plasma conduit is not giving off strong amounts of power to the EPS manifolds. All I need to do is reverse the polarity of the plasma into the EPS and we are good to go. Right Arty?"

The lieutenant only glared, "Don't call me that."

"Hey, you called me Baywatch, why can't I-"

"Wally watch what you're doing!"

Before they knew it, a clogged plasma injector spluttered sending black ash all over section 9. Artemis walked away from the ash, coughing harshly to expel the particles in her lungs. "You idiot, the plasma injector was blocked! That's why weapons didn't get power! You… ugh!"

"Me, what?"

"Your so-"

"Awesome?" Wally interrupted hoping to get a rise out of the tactical officer.

"You know what, just get the f*** away from me and my station."

Artemis left the section and the deck in a hurry to get away from the redhead and back to her weapons station. However the said redhead was just behind her and managed to enter the lift before it closed. The ride to the bridge was both silent and hostile.

U.S.S Justice Bridge:

Nearly two minutes before departure, both senior officers arrived at their posts, Dick held back a laugh as they left a trail of soot behind them. Glaring at the communications officer, Wally took his seat only for more soot to be cast off in every direction from the motion. The entire bridge, save for the two officers, broke into fits of laughter. Kaldur'ahm tried to keep a straight face, but found himself hiding his laugh with coughing. Finally after another minute the laugh dissipated along with the airborne soot.

"Now that we have our team members, I think now is a good time to address the ship."

The crew gave a nod to Kaldur as he opened an official channel to the ship, "This is Captain Kaldur'ahm. By now you have met new people onboard this magnificent vessel. Certainly you all have seen new faces. However I would like to address everyone. From my second-in-command.," The captain nodded to the communications officer who smiled back, "To all valuable crewmembers. I believe that this journey is not only to discover new worlds and civilizations, but a journey to test humanity and other new humanoids in friendship, courage, and intellect. We are a band of different beings with different skills. Our discoveries are only to better our knowledge and learn about the final frontier. Let everyone know that we are peaceful, that we do not and will not attack without solid reasons. May our courage be strong, and our hearts stronger, for we will boldly go where no one has gone before. Lieutenant, are we ready to set out?"

Wally nodded to his captain and relayed the course on his console behind him, "West, take us away from dry-dock, and set course to Vulcan; warp 4."

The elegant vessel slowly pulled away from the spaceport. The blue hues of the impulse thrusters grew brighter as the vessel gained speed. Crews inside dry-dock watched as sunlight reflected off the dual nacelles and the saucer, making the ship seem angelic. Soon NX-16 slowly began to slow as the impulse engines gave way to the warp engines. In one burst of energy, U.S.S. Justice NX-16 dashed to warp before disappearing against the stars, unaware of the danger or discoveries that awaited them


	2. No Bounds Part 1

**AN/ Yeah sorry about the really long wait. I promise I will try to get this in every Friday however my hours are off till I get organized. Second chapter Enjoy, oh and thanks to mazeygrace18, GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion, and EFJRAD. Again I do not own YJ or STE**

July 5th 2156:

Mess Hall:

_Captain's log: it has been less than a day since the new NX Class cruiser USS Justice was launched. Our crew has been trying to socialize and get use to the new accommodations. However some tension remains…_

"That redhead twerp and his piggish habits!" Artemis whispered to her friend Zatanna. Both walked in on Lieutenant West getting up from his seat in the mess hall with three plates that were completely empty.

"Doesn't he even have the decency to eat like a proper human being and not like a slobbering cow?" She huffed as they sat. Wally walked out of the room before he could hear them

Zatanna bit back a grin, "Why so interested? He just-"

"NO!" Artemis cut her off, "He is a senior member of the crew but he takes up more space than a cargo freighter with a full load!" Her distaste radiated with her harsh words.

"Is that the only reason?" Zatanna asked. Skillfully she darted into the cabinets and pulled out two chef meals for her and Artemis

"Well he… he's-" She was saved by an announcement.

"All senior officers to the bridge. ASAP." The voice was clearly the captain's, as only Kaldur'ahm could sound calming in any situation.

"That would be us." Zatanna stated as they hurried up to 'A' deck.

Bridge:

The entire senior crew was memorized by what appeared on the screen.

"Lieutenant West, are you familiar with that type of ship?"

"Yes sir. That is a J Class freighter. Capable of holding 30,000 metric tons, warp capabilities of warp 2, armed with 2 plasma turrets, with a sword wielding merchant print. I believe that is ECS Gallant."

"Ensign Zatara, what is being leaked out of section 5K?"

The green gas coming out of one of the bulkheads alerted the crew, including the acting science officer. "Sir, I'm getting a lot of radiation. I can't isolate one type of radiation though."

Kaldur bit his lip, "Sub-Commander Grayson, send a message to ECS Gallant. See if they need assistance in cleaning up the radiation and patching up the leaks."

Dick organized a message to the ship, however the hail fell to deaf sensors, "No response."

"Lieutenant, take us in." Kaldur'ahm ordered Wally.

Wally nodded and shifted the controls of Justice to begin a docking procedure.

Kaldur went to his communication system, "Major Kent, ready MACOs for boarding of HMS Gallant. EVA suits and weapons set to stun, I don't want any survivors shot."

Docking Area 2_:_

Conner Kent grabbed his communicator, "Sir, yes, sir. MACOs ready for boarding."

The five troopers began throwing their silver space suits over their fatigues before readying their particle rifles and setting them to stun. However a certain Orion medical officer ran towards the major in a dark brown suit.

"Hold it Major Kent, you'll need a medic on this mission if the radiation has affected the crew."

"M'gann?" Conner questioned, "Why? Do you really need to come?"

M'gann pulled him close, "When do I _not_ need to come?"

The sound of the docking bridge connecting the freighter sounded through the ship as the green light on the access panel lit up, "Fine you can come, but stay behind us."

The boarding dock opened to reveal a narrow passage to the ship. Four of the MACOs held their rifles in stance as they crossed to the other door; Kent crept his way to the door with his pistol leading his body. A second panel awaited the troopers, Conner entered the code and the door opened reveling an intriguing sight.

"Captain? Why haven't you replied to hails?" Conner, M'gann, and all four MACOs stood shocked at the grey haired captain and his younger crewmember standing at attention near the docking door.

"I'm sorry Major, our communications were down. We were just making repairs."

Conner looked skeptical at the Captain. "May we be of assistance?

The Captain shook his head, "We do not need it. I'm Captain Miles of ECS Gallant, by the way, and I thank you for checking up on us."

Conner holstered his pistol and crossed his arms, "Will all due respect, Captain Miles, we need to check the damage ourselves. The radiation from your leak will be a danger to passing ships."

"Major we do not need-" Captain Miles was interrupted by an explosion on a lower deck.

Everyone on both ships held on as the concussion wave passed through the connected ships.

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" A crewman shouted from the cargo hold. Other screams filled the space of the freighter prompting the MACOs and the medic to brush off Captain Miles and head to the lower levels.

When they reached the cargo hold a grim site awaited them. A crewman was burning from the flames; his screams and his jagged, twisting movements were inhuman as he struggled to live. A MACO grabbed a fire extinguisher and rushed to put the flames out.

"Oh my god." Kent looked down upon the charred man, "M'gann take him to the medical lab."

The medical officer gently escorted the man away from the burning deck. Kent turned to Captain Miles, "What the hell was that?! Your crewman was almost pulverized into a crisp! If you cannot handle this, Captain Kaldur'ahm most certainly will. Captain," Conner spoke into his communicator, "We need you down here; there's a situation."

ECS Gallant Engineering_:_

"Tell me Miles, why did you deny assistance when your warp core was damaged, your communications were offline, life support was on backup, several plasma injectors were damaged, and there is a hull breach with radiation coming from one of the holds?" Kaldur interrogated the head of the ship, glaring daggers.

"It was under control until the explosion. We suffered only minor damage from a pirate attack." Miles kept his cool despite a team of MACOs, a blond armory officer, and a furious engineer holding plasma and particle rifles and phase pistols.

"You should have contacted Starfleet when you were attack. We could have sent help in under ten minutes." Kaldur reprimanded him. "And now look, we found three injured and one seriously wounded. We will be taking control of repairs until this is sorted."

Miles held his breath and glared to match Kaldur'ahm's. "Yes sir," he spat before turning and heading towards his quarters.

Kaldur released his breath, "Lieutenant Ervin, I need you to finish repairs to this man's engines, hull, plasma conductors, and also stop that radiation leak. I'll have Sub-commander Grayson come to help."

Raquel slung the rifle on her shoulder and smiled, "You got it… sir."

Kaldur chuckled to himself and left the engineering deck for Justice.

"All right you heard the man, let's get on it. Crewman Evens move the welding tools over to the plasma conductors and turn off the flow to repair the leaks. You two," Raquel pointed to two crewmembers with red stripes, "Come with me we need to gain access to the hull breach without being radioactive."

Both crewmembers grabbed their tools and waited for Raquel to finish briefing Dick on the situation before heading down the corridor to the cargo hold.

The cargo holds near the back were the most poorly maintained of the entire ship. Wires and dirt were scattered on the floors while the odor was that of grease and oil. "Jeez, no wonder they had a hull breach. This has to be the ugliest part of the ship. C-crewman, open that door."

The enlisted engineer turned a handle on the door and, with help to pry the doors open, Raquel and her engineers found a shocking discovery, "Oh my god."


	3. No Bounds Part 2

**AN/ Hello? Is anyone there? Yep I'm updating early… just for you people! Now to be honest I'm using every element I can think of in Star Trek and Young Justice. It would be nice to get some reviews to see how well I am or am not doing... Rant over… Anyways I do not own YJ or STE, if I did I would have protested the cancelation of both.**

ECS Gallant: Cargo Hold:

Raquel and her crew stared directly into the frightening hold. In front of them two crewmen of the Gallant, were face down, unconscious, as hundreds of huge, hairy, light brown and tan spiders littered the floors, ceiling, and walls. "Holy Crap!" She exclaimed, as the spiders started moving. "C-chief, w-w-what the hell are those things!" The lieutenant already had her silver pistol out and charged to fire.

"I… I believe those are Talarian Hook Spiders. Deadly little things." The crewman replied. The spiders started moving towards the three standing in the doorway. "No way I'm about to let those things out!" Raquel started shooting the spiders randomly causing uproar as the spiders practically crawled over one another to snatch the fresh meat. Her breathing grew ridged as they moved closer and closer to them before finally Raquel gave up.

"Retreat!" Both crewmembers dropped their repair equipment and sprinted down the hall, but Raquel tripped as she turned to run with them. "Help!" She cried as spindles of white thread stuck to her and slowly pulled her back into the dark hallway.

The second crewmember was also caught by one of the treads and also encountered the fate of Lieutenant Ervin. Chief Drake watched as both of his fellow crewmembers, Cassie and Raquel become ensnared by the Hook Spiders. He ran back to engineering to report his findings.

ECS Gallant Engineering:

Lieutenant Wally was taking note of the warp core in engineering. "Phase converters are out of alignment, wires have been eaten through, and there is a broken patch on this cover. Someone pass me a torch?"

Chief Drake knocked a repair crewman out of his way to get to the navigator, "Lieutenant West! We need help!"

"What is it Tim?"

"Cassie and Raquel were in one of the cargo holds when, when-"

"Spit it out man!" Wally faced the babbling chief, "What happened?"

"There is a nest of Talarian Hook Spiders. Over a thousand."

Wally went bug eyed, "Everyone grab a weapon and watch the floors and walls. I need to talk to the armory officer and the MACOs. Only repair necessary systems, we need everyone to be able to carry a phase pistol." The crew followed his orders and within minutes a line of rifles and pistol were aimed at the corridor. Wally charged out of the engineering room and went onto USS Justice.

USS Justice:

Wally ran at his top speed for help, he finally found a familiar blond taking note of plasma flow on C deck corridor.

"Arty!"

"For the last time, idiot, its _Artemis_. Now what is it?"

"We have a spider infestation on ECS Gallant; Raquel and Crewmember Cassie were abducted. We need every weapon we can get to eliminate them."

Artemis blinked several times before Wally continued, "What weapons can you lend us to help fight these monsters?"

"I… I could see about getting an automatic turret. W-what type of spiders?" Beyond herself and her sister, only she knew that Artemis had arachnophobia. Her fears were multiplied when Wally told her the species.

"Talarian Hooks. Drake stated that they invaded a cargo hold."

"What invaded the cargo hold?" A voice interrupted.

Both Wally and Artemis turned to face Captain Kaldur'ahm who was making the rounds on he ship. His expression was curious as he over heard his senior bridge officers talking about a situation.

"SIR!" Both shouted in unison and clicked their heels to attention.

"I asked what invaded." Kaldur pointed out.

"Well… um… sir, Talarian Hook Spiders have over taken the cargo hold. Lieutenant Ervin and Warrant Officer Sandmark were abducted by several of those things."

Kaldur looked down at the ground and though this over. "Both of you grab weapons and head down. I'll have MACOs come in with heavy support. Try to fight your way to them."

Wally and Artemis clicked their heels and headed to the armory to load up on ordinance. Kaldur made a B-line for ECS Gallant's captain's quarters. He ordered two MACOS to escort him to the captain. He then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Captain Miles, open up!"

There was no reply from the inside. A MACO stepped up to the door and kicked it in before raiding the room. The room was large and full of memorabilia from different regions of the galaxy, however there was no captain.

"Great he's gone. Captain to crew, find Captain Miles and apprehend him."

Kaldur stormed out of the room and upholstered his holdout phase pistol.

USS JUSTICE: Bridge:

Science officer Zatara and Sub-Commander Grayson were at a command station when they received word of an invasion by the Hook Spiders. "So how did the USS Valiant get them off?"

"It looks like a reverse pulsar alarm let them corner the spiders before they burned them with homemade plasma throwers. However there were only 293, not over one thousand." Zatanna pointed out.

"And Hook spiders multiple at a surprising rate, just under that of a tribble."

Dick leaned back and shook his head, "So we are basically going to die because of a billion spiders onboard our vessels?"

Zatanna pressed a few buttons to download several documents. "Yep… And I didn't get to talk to Artemis about something."

Dick cocked his head in an interested look, "What is that?"

"She avoided the subject of a certain redheaded navigator."

Dick smiled, "Is that so? Wally avoided the subject of a blond armory officer."

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"They should get together?"

"Mhmmm."

"Way ahead of you," Dick chuckled, "They will be repairing the same plasma regulator to the weapon systems tomorrow… if we survive."

Zatanna sat back, "If we survive." They sat in silence waiting for the data to down load. Both avoided each other's glances until they both sighed and spoke in unison.

"We should-"

"Oops you go-"

Zatanna covered Dick's mouth, "Should we go out sometime?"

Grayson nodded and the both smiled. "We're visiting K-7 next week. I hear they make a great Paella on Thursdays."

"Sounds nice. Formal?"

"Optional dress. And I mean optional."

Zatanna nudged him just as the data finished downloading to Justice's computers. "Okay it looks like a sonic pulse can manipulate several of their senses."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we could tell them to get back into their cages."

"But the cages are destroyed, remember?" Dick pointed out.

"What about an escape pod?"

Dick was about to comment when alarms started to blare. "Great, Gallant's engine room is under siege. Zatanna, I'll figure out the communications to that, I need you to go down and help fight." The science officer nodded and grabbed a phase pistol from a storage locker before heading down the lift.

ECS Gallant: Engineering:

Wally, Conner, Artemis, some engineers, and several MACOs began their siegement inside the engineering room. Ugly spiders clambered up and down the corridor leading to the cargo bay.

"Holy!" Wally exclaimed as he avoided several spiders jumping over his head, "This reminds me of a movie."

"What movie?" Conner asked as he vaporized three spiders in a wide shot.

"Let me guess… Snakes on a Plane?" Artemis suggested remembering the ancient Earth movie.

"Yeah, it's old but it re-" Wally blasted several from the wall, "-minds me of that old action film. Except its Talarian Hook Spiders, we are on two spaceships, and we actually have modern weaponry."

Artemis slowly began to see something different as the orange generator of the warp coils brought out the redhead in the room, "Maybe its something to see later on."

"Maybe."

The three continued to fight despite the crew retreating to tertiary positions to continue the fight. After three grueling minutes the crew retreated off the deck with their injured, leaving the three to fend for themselves.

"This is it!" Conner exclaimed, "I hope M'gann makes it out okay."

Wally and Artemis only nodded but continued to fight into triple back-to-back positions.

"Dude, just freaking date her already!" Wally told him with laughter despite the current situation.

"It's been a short honor Wally." Conner replied.


	4. No Bounds Part 3

**AN/ Um… hi? I know I haven't been active in… forever, but when Boys State blows over I'll have more time for you people. Also I'm thinking about redoing the first chapter to make it more realistic. Anyways reviews good or bad are always welcomed and I hope that the spiders don't- um someone get the bug spray?**

July 6th 2156

ECS Gallant:

_Captain's Log Supplemental: The search for Captain Miles has proven fruitless. Miles has not been responsive and security teams have packed the decks looking for this illegal trader. I now believe he intended to sell these Talarian Hook Spiders on the black markets, the question is where did he intend to go with these creatures…_

Kent blasted three spiders from the ceiling they landed directly on top of Wally causing the red head to spasm out trying to shake the hairy creatures from his jumpsuit.

"Get these motherf****** spiders off this motherf****** ship!" The navigator, in his fury, stomped on several of the Hook Spiders. The Tactical Officer tossed aside her drained rifle and resorted to using her boot to crush the invaders, "Wish I brought my bow, that or an extra power pack." As the three fought the hordes of arachnids, a communications officer ran down the halls of the Gallant into the cargo bay, there he placed an amplifier and his PADD down activating a high pitched squeal. The three fighters in the next room held their ears as the sound radiated through the bulkheads driving the spiders away towards the rear of the ship.

"What the hell is that?" Kent asked clutching his ears.

"That would be our solution to the infestation!" Dick Grayson shouted.

"Look!" Artemis noticed the spiders disengaging and leaving for the rear cargo holds with the other spiders. "Now we need to quickly eject cargo holds Omega and Zeta!" Artemis was already outside the hold accessing the holding clamps. Kent went over to the two shell-shocked women who were covered in webbing, "Ervin, Sandmark; I'm getting you out." Kent took his phase pistol and set the beam to cut through the white material.

"Ejecting!" Artemis pressed the last button closing the doors and launching the containers into the vacuum of space, before pulling out her communicator, "Crock to Justice, lock on to the cargo containers!"

The phase cannons to the ship activated, aimed, and began charging for the container's ultimate fate, "Fire!" The beam shot from the silver cannons and ripped through the metal cargo holds. The resulting explosion shook the ships, but left them undamaged. A beep came from her communicator, which she answered.

"Crock here."

"Artemis, why were weapons fired without my authority?"

Artemis face-palmed and answered him, "Sorry sir, but the infestation is no more; the rear cargo containers have been launched and destroyed, with the spiders in them."

"Good work, now we need to apprehend Captain Miles; send out your security teams through both Justice and Gallant. However I want him alive, set weapons to stun and I will deal with him."

"Yes sir, Crock out."

Artemis sighed and went back towards the hold to see an Orion medical officer tending to the shaking crewmembers. Wally stood off facing them, while Conner loaded his particle rifle and left to search the ship. Artemis was about to leave when she noticed an object on Wally's back sleeve.

"Flyboy, you have a spider's leg on your arm."

"A what?!"West asked in shock.

"Here let me get it."

Artemis was shaking as she reached for it, but at the last minute she inhaled deeply and ripped the leg off and dropped it to the ground.

"GAHH! What the f***! That hurt!"

"Well sor-" Artemis looked at the blood staring to drip from the exposed part of his flight suit and the skin clinging to the dismembered leg, "-ry, um… M'gann? Could you take a look at Wally?"

The Orion medic gave the two some hypo spray before moving to Wally, "Oh my, Wally keep calm." She took out a few utensils from her pouch and began assessing the wound, "I'm giving you so hypo spray for the pain and I'll stitch it right up." M'gann injected the fellow red head with the device, "How do you feel, Wally?"

"Much better now that you're here." He said flirtingly.

Artemis scowled, and glared when M'gann giggled. Dick, watching from the door, noticed the anger radiating off of the blond armory officer. "Artemis, could I speak with you before you go?" The lieutenant turned heel and walked up to the sub-commander, "What?"

"I saw how you reacted to him."

"Reacted how?"

"You like him don't you?"

Artemis blushed a bright pick, "No. I hate his attitude, his jokes, his… his… um." Richard chuckled and spun her around to talk with her about Wally while they walked. The lieutenant in question turned back to them to see the two senior officers leave the room. Disheartened by the departure of the blond with his best friend, Wally busied himself with other matters, "Is there anything else you need, babe?"

M'gann looked at her patients and her bag, "Nope, but come in later for a check up, I wish to see any changes in your behavior."

"I was going to come anyways, just to see you beautiful!"

"Wally!" She tried to hide her laugher as the navigator bowed and exited to the ship.

ECS: Gallant: 

Bridge:

Captain Kaldur'ahm and Major Conner Kent met up in the bridge with a small team of MACO soldiers. The dingy, cramped cockpit only allowed for two soldiers and their particle rifles to join the two senior officers, "My men reported Miles storming in here, he stunned one of the tactical crewmembers before barricading in the ready room."

Kaldur pulled out his phase pistol and set it to stun, "Major, I will enter the room. I will try to talk him down to give up. If worst comes to pass, I want your team to raid and stun Miles. I do not want him to escape."

"Yes sir." Kent saluted and ordered his soldiers to aim their rifles at the door.

Taking a deep breath, Kaldur pressed the keypad, by passing the security codes. He entered the small room to find that inside it was completely different from the rest of the ship. The room was filled with hunting trophies, treasures, and many types of weapons filling the wall. The room was immaculate and brighter than the rest of the ship; only a small computer in the corner represented any part of an office. However, behind the desk, the aggravated trading captain held a plasma rifle at Kaldur.

"You're not taking any of my things away, no way, no how."

"Miles, you need help. Put the rifle down, we only need to talk." Kaldur's pistol was poised at his side, but was pointed down to show no hostile intent.

"NO! You Starfleet bastards are the cause of my problems! You want to take my weapons and cargo away, my trophies too! All I wanted was to make extra money, that's all."

"Miles, your not thinking clearly. You endangered this crew, you endangered this ship, and above all you endangered you."

The trader dropped his rifle for a second before bringing them back up. His eyes twitched and he shook every time he looked away. "I did what was best. I was making money for my family and crew. I'm doing it for them!"

"You need to calm yourself, I know how you feel. However these actions are making me wonder if you truly understand your crew's pains; Miles, what happened?"

The trader slowly moved to his seat and sat, but kept the rifle on his lap and stared at the wall. "It started with a trip to one of the binary systems about three light-years from here. My crew was in need of rest so we stopped at one of the hunting colonies to refuel and eat. We all took a little vacation, but I went out for some entertainment. I found some hunting grounds that were owned by a few former members of Terra Prime. They were damn good people. Anyways we hunted for a few hours when we started discussing the upcoming ideas of a… Coalition of Planets. I call it a Coalition of idiots. Earth officials are fools for siding with these aliens and letting them onto our planet. I say we should blow up their planets like they blew up Florida and those other countries. This is Earth for God sakes! And you are an idiot for supporting Starfleet! They are working for this Coalition, they are brainwashed! Starfleet are nothing but a bunch of pansies! They sit at their f****** desks and invite illegals in our space. We should start by blasting the Vulcan to kingdom come, they would look nice on my wall."

Kaldur grew disgusted by this rant but none-the-less held firm, "You believe Starfleet is the cause of all your problems?"

"Hell's right!"

Kaldur shook his head, "Did you ever stop to think that the world is changing? In fact the universe is changing. We are now allies with parts of the Xindi, and we have met friendly races while we explored the galaxy. Much how the Third World War made us think about our lives surrounding money, genetics, and narcotics; we need to keep an open mind about 'aliens'. However you cannot transport illegal material on a ship and not expect trouble, and you cannot expect to hold me at gun point knowing there are three MACOs outside this room."

Miles looked at Kaldur, "Why should I?"

"You would kill a fellow human being just to stop Starfleet? Even though I work for United Earth and the Coalition, I'm still human. So what are you really fighting for? A chance to make money by sell Hook Spiders to different planets, injuring your crew for an extra buck, Terra Prime and their terroristic ways, or yourself and your race's ideals?"

The trader looked at the Starfleet captain like he said the most insulting thing. "I do not answer to Starfleet."

"Then answer to _me_."

Miles stood up and dropped his rifle before advancing at Kaldur. The captain held his ground and holstered his phase pistol. "Answer me." He pleaded. Miles held up his fists and took a swing at Kaldur. Kaldur dodge the delirious trader's faulty swing and sent a jab to the ribs and putting the man in a headlock. "You don't have to do this! You have a life ahead of you. Don't waste it by acting irrationally."

Miles spat at the ground, "F*** YOU!"

"You need help, please submit."

The trader finally gave up his fight, "Fine!" Kaldur quickly released the merchant just as a MACO walked in with handcuffs.

"I hope your happy _Captain,_" He shouted, "You're letting this damned government win! You are not even letting me have my shipments."

"Your shipments were destroyed by my crew, your spiders are too dangerous to let loose."

Miles spat again at Kaldur's feet before he was finally drug from the room. "That could have gone better," Kent stood next to the Captain, "Man has problems." Kaldur only looked at the ground and started his walk towards the docking hatch, "He does. I want him in the brig until we get to Vulcan. Also I need a full report."

Kent saluted as Kaldur walked back to Justice.

U.S.S. Justice:

Captain's Quarters:

_Captain's log, July 7__th__ 2156. U.S.S. Columbia has taken Captain Miles in for questioning. To early investigators it seems that his defined xenophobia is attributed to exposure to Terra Prime's resurgence, however it appears as though Miles was acting as a weapons runner for the organization. Had it not been for his trouble in illegal shipments and his obvious footprints, the Justice would not have been able to stop the threat poised by Terra Prime to the Coalition._

Kaldur sat at his desk drinking his mug of coffee as he stared at the reports for that day. The bright lights of the white dwarfs and red suns streaked pass the exploring vessel. Kaldur's attention was brought away from the computer screen with a knock at the door, "Come."

"Hi." The chief engineer slowly entered the room, her hands on her arms.

"Lieutenant. Are you alright?"

"Peachy, but you can call me by my name, Kaldur. We may be in Starfleet but we were still friends before."

The captain nodded at the memory before pushing himself away from his drink and looking her, "I was worried for a while. You almost died in the cargo holds."

"You almost died at one end of a plasma rifle."

"True enough."

"Yeah…" Raquel rubbed the ring on her finger and looked at the photos of nautical vessels on his wall.

"I hear you are getting married when our 18 month journey comes to an end."

"Yeah, Nobel proposed to me before we left. It's going to be good."

Kaldur rose from his black chair and walked to his window. "Seven years. It has been seven years since we last dated."

"It was nice."

"Shall we watch a movie for old time sakes? I hear that chef has prepared a dinner and a movie."

"Sounds… nice. Which movie?"

"Schindler's List."

"I'll be there."


	5. Crash

**AN/ So I revised chapter one last week an now it is time for chapter 5! So they way I'm doing chapters is by story arcs, so if you are ever confused just remember multiple chapters to a plot. Anyways Chapter 5. Oh, I forgot! I do not own YJ or ST:E; if I did, Wally and Trip wouldn't have died.**

July 15th 2156:

U.S.S Justice: West's Quarters:

_July Fifteenth, 2156: Navigator's log. Yesterday Justice's sensors picked up a small disturbance on a planetoid body about three parsecs away. However considering that Captain Kaldur has sent Shuttlepod Two with most of science division aboard. The plan will be to have Shuttlepod One carrying Lieutenant Artemis and I with a sensor buoy attached to the stern of the vessel. Should there be any problem, Justice will warp back and pick us up. Hope all goes well, considering how close we are to Romulan territory._

Wally sat on his bed with Brucely. The pit bull slept on the covers of the standard blue covers of the bed. The navigator gave let a small chuckle escape as he watched the dog swat at a bug that wasn't there. '_Still thinks he's at the farm,' _He thought to himself. Wally was dressed in a tan excursion uniform, complete with his blue hat and sunglasses tucked onto the side of the zipper. His holster was empty as his phase pistol sat at his desk with several energy cells resting nearby.

A knock at the door alerted Wally who stood up to move to his desk, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the tactical officer. Artemis held a plasma rifle in her left hand while a phase pistol protruded out of her holster; she was dressed in the exact uniform as Wally. "You ready to go? Shuttlepod One is all warmed up and Zatanna says the storm in the east is moving closer to the flying point."

"Yeah I'm almost ready, just let me grab something."

Wally reached for his pistol and energy cells, one of the cells knocked over, waking the canine on the bed. Brucely lifted his head to the tactical officer before looking at his owner and letting out a low whimper. Artemis moved to the bed and reached out to pet the worrying pit bull. Wally holstered his weapon and walked back to the bed to calm Brucely, "Hey boy. I won't be gone long. Arty and me are just going to fly around for a bit and come right back. Promise."

Wally rubbed the dog's head before looking at Artemis, "Ready."

"Yeah, just don't call me Arty."

"Got it babe."

"Or that."

The navigator let out a small laugh before exiting his room with the armory officer.

Shuttle hanger:

Dick stood by the catwalk to the shuttle pod as both lieutenants walked up with everything need for the mission. The commander stood by with his PADD in his hands but took the opportunity to look up and greet the officers. "Well we have the sensor node up and running on the shuttle pod. Basically fly in, turn on the machine, and get the hell out. We are still near Romulan territory."

"So basically no disaster." Artemis stated.

"Why disaster? Just feel the –aster if you catch my drift. Good luck to you both."

The second-in-command walked off still tapping on his PADD as Artemis turned to Wally. "Don't screw this up, flyboy. While I like your pooch, I'm still not accepting of the owner."

"Whatever, could we just get going? Ladies first." Wally gestured to the catwalk and the hatch of the vessel. The armory officer started into the cramp pod along with the navigator. Artemis took a seat facing a computer and started the basic menu, while Wally shut the hatch before strapping himself in the pilot's seat in the very front of the shuttle. Slowly the door to the hanger opened below Shuttlepod One. The black, starlit space below was in conflict with the basic grays of the ship. Gradually the opening started to grow as the boom holding the shuttle began to lower. Soon the grapple released the pod, letting it drop into the sea of stars and emptiness.

Two wings slowly began to spread out from the gray and red shuttle pod, around the same time the blue hue of the impulse engines came online. Slowly the vessel pulled away from Justice's view as the engines gained their strength. Artemis watched on the screen as the last visual of Justice faded away with a warp signature, Shuttlepod One was now alone. Wally looked back from his seat to see Artemis looking at the screen; he knew she wanted to be back on that ship than on this little vessel. Suddenly Wally looked away, not wanting to remember the cramped interior of the pod and his fear of enclosed spaces. He focused on the space outside and the planet coming into view. The white and green marble started growing in the viewport as the shuttle sped towards it. A pink and blue splotch filled a small portion of the planet, an ion storm.

Wally placed the pod in autopilot and swiveled around, taking a deep breath when he did, "So… why are we scanning this planet for dilithium? I thought we had enough in our engines."

Artemis looked up from her counsel at him, with a surprised look. "Dilithium can also be used as a form of currency, but to be honest I have no idea either."

"Well we'll come into orbit in-"

Wally was cut off as green light and sparks filled the cabin along with both officers being thrown around in their seats. The navigator quickly spun back into his original position to investigate the sudden lurching. "What was that?!" Another explosion occurred, but this time the pilot had a visual of the vessel. "We have a warbird! Romulans!"

Outside a green ship with large nacelles outmaneuvered the almost defenseless shuttle. Disruptor blasts pelted the tiny vessel as the warbird fired upon the Starfleet ship. Wally looked back at Artemis, "Arty, I need the hull polarized and weapons online!" Another volley of shots hit the shuttle pod throwing the armory officer into her weapons display, "Ouch, just shoot the damn thing! I'm sending a distress call to Justice." Wally steered the small shuttle pod to within weapon's range of the warbird before squeezing the red trigger of the joystick. A phase blast hit the Romulan vessel, but did little damage. A volley of green disruptor blast struck the shuttle pod's armor, throwing sparks around inside.

"We just lost our primary engines! Communications are gone, and I'm losing control. Arty, I'm going to try and land."

"Stop calling me-" Another disruptor blaster interrupted them, causing both of them to jerk towards the front of the ship.

Suddenly the front of the vessel started to grow a dull red before flames started crossing over the viewports. Alarms began to ring through out tiny cabin. Artemis turned her seat to face Wally, "West, we're at too far of an angle. We're going to break up!"

"Almost got it!"

Shuttlepod One slowly crossed over a small jungle before coming over a desert. Flames spewed out from under the left wing as well as smoke and other debris. The night sky suddenly turning to day as the vessel drifted at a rapid pace towards the ground. Both Artemis and Wally braced themselves as the ship finally hit. Flumes of fire were sent into the air just as the pod made contact with the ground. The wreckage of the shuttle laid strewn across the desert, the main part of the hull was still intact.

U.S.S. Justice: Bridge:

Commander Grayson stood by his workstation on the bridge. The rounded counsel suddenly activated and gave off a low tone as a message was received. Dick, standing by the lift talking to Raquel, noticed the sudden change over at his communication's table. Bidding Lieutenant Ervin a farewell, Dick went back to his station and put his headphones on. A distress message from Shuttlepod One emitted, Grayson went into a small state of shock. Two of his friends were aboard, two who he managed to send off less than ten minutes ago. Looking towards the Captain in the center of the bridge, Richard spoke up, "Captain, distress call. It's Shuttlepod One. A Romulan warbird ambushed them just after we jumped to warp."

Kaldur'ahm looked to his communication's officer in a dazed manner, "How long ago?"

"I just received the message. Orders?"

Kaldur looked at the view screen, Shuttlepod Two was making its way from the nebula and was making preparations to dock. "We need to wait until we have our science crew. Ensign Allen, set course for previous destination and engage once Shuttlepod Two is fully docked."

"Yes, sir."

"Once we jump to warp, arm the torpedoes and prepare the phase cannons. If the Romulans made it this far, then I can only imagine the trouble Lieutenants Crock and West are in." Kaldur took another glance at the slow moving transport, '_I hope we're not too late.'_

Unknown planetoid: Shuttlepod One:

Sparks crackled inside the small cabin. The lights went out after the impact and failed to come online. Only the pilot counsel and the weapons board were lit, although they had cracks from the crash. Yellow and red wires hung loosely from a hole in the shuttle, the hole let some light from the stars aluminate the cabin dimly. Slowly a hand crawled over the shattered weapons board as the armory officer pulled herself from the ground. Artemis' hair was a complete mess as was her uniform, which held a rip down the arm. Luckily she pulled herself into her seat with much trouble. She made a grab for her flashlight and illuminated the cabin.

"Ugh, West you alright? West? Wally?" Her mind raced as she assumed the worst. Artemis pulled herself to a standing position and hobbled towards the front of the shuttle. Guiding the light to Wally, she froze at the sight. The body in front of her was leaning on the control panel, his arms were spread as though he tried to brace for impact. Lastly a small pool of crimson liquid formed on the board near Wally's head.

Artemis held her breath as the seconds ticked away, however the body in front of her stirred finally expelling the most grievous of her worries. "Wally." She breathed out. Artemis quickly went to his seat and pulled him to sit back in his seat. Sluggishly the navigator opened his eyes, "Hey beautiful… you don't… look so good." His voice was weak but still retained some light-heartedness given the dire situation.

"Wally we need to get you some help." Artemis pleaded with him as she took his restrains off.

"I'm fine… just a little bump, that's all."

"Wally you have a large cut and you're concussed. You need to lay down and let me help." The armory officer finally pulled the wounded navigator from his seat, however Artemis had a problematic time trying to maneuver Wally to the ground.

Eventually Artemis managed to pull the body to the other end of the craft where she could finally care for the helmsman.

"My head." The redhead complained.

"Just hang on. You're bleeding out from under your hat. It's going to be painful when I get it off, kay?"

Wally nodded and slowly Artemis took hold of his hat. Removing the item proved difficult as the navigator strained to keep from crying out. Ultimately the hat was removed revealing a gash above his right eyebrow, which started to scab over. Artemis stood up and went to the medical kit hanging above the hatch to the craft. The silver, white, and red box opened to reveal shelves filled with medical tools and a dermal regenerator. Snatching it from the medkit, Artemis made her way back to way and ran the regenerator over the wound, quickly healing it.

"Perfect, but Wally I need you to keep conscious. I don't have anything to give you for the headache. You have a small concussion, but it's going to be okay."

Wally nodded and lay down, but he kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Artemis turned around to look for her medical scanner. "Arty?"

"It's Arte-," She began. However when she looked at him, she remembered his state and ignored it, "What is Wally?"

"Will Brucely be okay?"

"Yeah Walls. He will, just don't worry."

Artemis turned back and pulled out the oval shaped device from a cabinet. The medical device was turned on as she headed back to Wally.

"Arty? I got something to tell you."

"What is it Wally?" She slowly glided the scanner over his head.

"Brucely doesn't hate you."

Artemis gave him a glance before pulling the scanner to look at the readings, "That's… nice."

"And I don't hate you either."

The armory officer looked down at him, trying to keep from smiling. "Wally you're not thinking clearly. Just relax, I still need to see if you can sleep safely."

"But Arty," He whined, "I mean it! I really like you!"

Artemis bit her lip to keep from laughing, _'He's acting like a child,' _she thought. "Wall-" The sound of footsteps outside caught her attention. Instantly the tactical officer reacted by grabbing her plasma rifle, "Wally I need you to be quiet, a bad person is outside." The redhead struggled to nod, but he submitted. Artemis felt her attention revert back to the hatch. Out of the dusty window a small humanoid figure appeared a few dozen meters away, but his features were hidden because of the still settling sand. However the outline of a projectile weapon sent messages through Artemis, _'He's going to kill us.'_


	6. Rescue

**AN/ Yeah, hello people, I've been gone a while. I know I should have been working on this, but I had some emotional and mental breakdowns. Anyways, I'm back with more Star Justice… Hmmm… Star Justice, I like it. Awww but the title is First Contact, oh well. Anyways I do not own Young Justice or Star Trek: Enterprise, if I did T'pol/Tucker and Wally/Artemis would have been married. Anyways on with the…. Fiction?**

July 16th 2156:

Shuttle Pod One:

_Armory Officer's Log Supplemental. Lieutenant West and I went down on the planet's surface. Engagement with Romulan ground troops went through the night, however the intense Ion storm has prevented me from making visual contact with the enemy. All I know is that a storm is coming and the Romulans are still patrolling the area during the storm. We need to get off the surface; otherwise Wally could die without medical treatment._

Artemis pressed a cold rag to the navigator's head. His fever was reaching past 101 degrees. Weakly Wally looked back at Artemis, "How is it?"

The tactical officer pulled the rag away before taking out the medical scanner again. Although she would have liked to have the helmsman to shut up, Artemis was powerless to seeing Wally slowly pass. "It doesn't look good. I think it would be best to rest until the crew arrives. Just don't fall asleep okay?"

"Can we talk?" The navigator asked.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you hate me?"

Artemis held back a laugh, the question was ridiculous to her, "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"You get mad when I am around."

The armory officer took a moment to collect herself, "What do you mean?"

"You yelled at me the first time we met." A low rumble of thunder overtook the last part of the sentence, however Artemis heard and understood.

"It's just. I didn't trust you. Your cousin was not the best person on my last assignment. At the academy, he did stupid things before you came. And since you looked like him-"

"You thought I would do stupid things." Wally finished her sentence.

"Yeah." The atmosphere grew quiet as Artemis looked away towards the broken electronics in the corner. Green wires were twisted and pulled along with yellow, along with several power cells that hung from them.

A quick flash of lightning illuminated the outside, revealing a humanoid figure about half a kilometer way. Artemis recognized the figure and pulled out her silver plasma rifle. "Wally, just hang on okay? I need to take care of some troopers."

The blonde rose from her sitting next to Wally and point the rifle out the broken window of the pod. However she never pulled the trigger.

A sudden blast of green light illuminated the cabin as Artemis fell to the ground.

"ARTEMIS!"

The armory officer dropped to the ground and laid still. Wally crawled to her fallen figure and turned her to face upright, a disruptor burn spouted from her right arm. The tan suit was torn and stained with blood around the charred wound. The shock of the battle wound had the navigator's full attention that he failed to acknowledge the victim.

"Stop staring… and get the medkit you idiot." A voice called out.

"Art-"

"Shut up and get moving, before I have to amputate my shooting arm."

Without further hesitation, Wally rose from his position and grabbed the opened case.

U.S.S Justice: Orbit:

Above the planet's surface, the NX class star ship faced a dangerous peril. A Romulan Warbird was exchanging blows with U.S.S. Justice. A barrage of phaser and disruptor cannons ignited several key areas of both ships. The port side warp nacelle of the Warbird began to vent plasma as the fight escalated.

Captain Kaldur'ahm was in the command chair of the Starfleet vessel. Sparks flew from several blow ESP conduits and counsels that broke down. Another blow struck the ship as it banked.

"Chief Allen, position hard to starboard. Major Kent, ready torpedoes and fire on my mark."

Both crewmembers complied as the ship took evasive action. Suddenly the Romulan Vessel made a quick dive while firing a torpedo from the rear bank. On the view screen of the Justice, the green object grew larger and large. "Brace for impact!"

The crew held onto the handlebars and counsels of the bridge, however the explosion never came. Relief and astonishment over took the fear of destruction. Kaldur raised his eyebrows at his science officer before looking back at the retreating Warbird. "I… Uh… Kent? Fire torpedoes."

The MACO officer only nodded slowly before pressing down on the control surface. Three photonic torpedoes launched from the banks of U.S.S. Justice, before making contact with the enemy vessel; destroying it.

The resulting celebration was less than thrilling as the crew looked at each other. "Ms. Zatanna?" Kaldur began, "Where did that torpedo hit?"

The science officer looked down at her control surface to see an impact on the ship. "Sir, the warhead looks as if it impacted right on the folding doors to the hangar."

"Do we have any crew members there?"

"Commander Grayson should be making his rounds near there."

"Patch me through," A command line suddenly went through, "Kaldur'ahm to Grayson, how are things down there?"

In the hanger bay, a traumatized communications officer pressed the reply button to the communications system on the ship. Dick Grayson's mouth hung down, while he blinked irregularly, "S-sir, I t-think you may want to see this."

Less than four feet from the officer, a familiar large, green torpedo was sticking out from the hangar door to the bay. Most of the crew in the bay watched the torpedo in shock, while others ran away to safer positions.

The captain only looked to his engineering officer, "How long until transporters are operational?"

Lieutenant Ervin looked up at her commanding officer, "An hour sir. Several conduits were blown during the last barrage. It could take longer to repair the phase converters."

"Make it so."

Shuttle Pod One:

The hum of a dermal regenerator was the only external sound emitting from the wreckage. The atmosphere of tension however over took the hum, but the tension was not hostile between the two Starfleet Officers. The red headed navigator carefully held the armory officer's arm and moved the regenerator over and back along the blonde's arm. The object was soon stored however Wally still held her hand.

"Something wrong?"

Absent mindedly, Wally looked up to Artemis. "What? Oh nothing, sorry."

"You just seem… I don't know." Artemis looked back over to the medical case on the other side of the shuttle, "So where did you learn medicine?"

"My father was the drill sergeant in charge of environmental training. I learned basic survival skills in his class."

"He was a good teacher."

Wally let go of the armory officer's hand, "Yeah when he wasn't yelling in my face for eighteen years of my life."

Artemis looked carefully at the person in front of her. No longer was he the happy-go-lucky person she knew when he came aboard. "Care to explain?"

This struck Wally, but seeing as though they have spent some time together; he decided to divulge his small life story. "My father wasn't the greatest sergeant at the Academy that they make him to be; at least not to me. When I was seven, my mother was a research engineer on Earth. She was injured by a reactor explosion, and died when I had my eighth birthday. My father couldn't get over that and tried to force me away from engineering. I tried and tried to join Starfleet's engineering course, but my dad would make changes and drive me to navigation, before he yelled at me at home." Artemis looked down to avoid his gaze and though about her father, and the way he treated her.

"It's funny really," the navigator started again, "He never laid a hand on me in anger, but it feels like he slapped me over and over. It was almost his way of saying, 'I'm not good enough'. I wish I could forgive him, but…"

Wally shook his head, trying to expel the ideas from his head, "I suppose you never had trouble with parents huh?"

The blonde armory officer blinked at the navigator before speaking, "No. Well I did have some rough scrapes, not much."

"They must love you for doing something with your life."

"You could say that."

Both stood in an awkward silence until the sound of disruptors cocking caught their attention. Artemis instantly grabbed ahold of Wally's hand and pulled him towards her. Suddenly a disruptor shot pierced the broken shell of the flying tin can. More disruptor shots began hitting the shuttle pod, leaving holes in the Ditanium armor. The Starfleet officer held onto each other as the blasts came closer and closer. Suddenly a bright silver light engulfed both officers just as the disruptor shots penetrated the armor closest to them. Their bodies were soon dematerializing into nothingness as they were beamed away from the wreck.

U.S.S. Justice: Transporter pad:

After a long and grueling 30 minutes of trying to get the transporter repaired, Ensign Zatanna finally had the transporter operating. Looking over the final instruments of the panel she activated the transporter and started to beam over the two Starfleet officers below. However what arrived on board caused the grown woman to turn a light shade of pink. In front of Zatanna, Wally was straddling Artemis as he held her head to his shoulder. The fact that both of their uniforms were torn didn't help the matter.

"Um… hello?"

Wally and Artemis both shot up from their position to look at Zatanna.

"Okay? Well I should… better get going." Slowly the embarrassed Ensign slid away from the transporter area before dashing away at speeds that would impress Zefram Cochrane.

Curiously, Artemis and Wally looked at each other to see the position they were in. Hurriedly they pulled apart. Shortly after, Wally extended a hand to his crewmate to help her to her feet. The tactical officer accepted and took a hold to pull herself up.

"We should go to the medical bay. After all your head probably isn't that hard."

The red head snorted a laugh, "You're one to talk."

Still holding hands, Artemis lead both of them towards the medical bay. The white walls and silver lining stood out from the grey and blue walls of the United Earth Vessel. Neither of them argued when they entered, much to the satisfaction of the Chief Medical Officer. M'gann was then making her rounds in the ward some time later, but what she saw surprised her. Two of the white medical beds were pushed over, one right next to each other, and the occupants were talking about their experiences at the Academy.

M'gann was about to walk in when a voice from behind her caught her attention, "So even enemies can become friends. What else can happen?"

Startled, the medic turned around to find Major Kent behind her, "Oh, yeah. I really wasn't sure she was his enemy."

"Why not?"

M'gann shook her head, "They are just stubborn, except they didn't know. Anyways Conner, we still on for tonight?"

"Count on it."

Across the room, Artemis was talking about her experiences at 607 Club, "So right there was sitting this Lurian, as the fight is occurring. When the two ensigns started rolling on the table, he simply lifted his drink and watched the fight occur."

"Wait, wait, wait. Was the Lurian's name Morn?"

"That's it! I met him before. He's a good man, but he talks way too much."

"I'll say, when we were trading; he would not shut up about his son."

"Isn't his son's name-"

"Also named Morn." Both spoke in unison and shared a laugh. Soon the laughter died down enough for another conversation to begin.

"I never did thank you for saving my ass from the Romulans. I probably couldn't fire the rifle straight."

The edges of Artemis' lips tugged into a small smile, "I was only doing my job Baywatch. Besides you helped with my disruptor burn."

"It's was nothing, you yelled at me to do something. So I grabbed the dermal regenerator and got back to you."

"Don't take all the glory, hero. I was the one who was firing the plasma rifle after all."

"Fine, I'll give you that. Say you hungry?" The red head asked.

"In other words, you need two plates of food. Sure, why not? Do you want me to carry you? Or would you rather have a wheelchair?" The armory officer joked.

"I can walk," Wally stated as he moved off the bed, "Coming?"

Pushing herself off the bed Artemis rolled her eyes and faced him, "Lead the way, flyboy."

**AN/ So… Sorry I have been gone. But I have ideas and my writing block is gone. Heck I may even write another story. How does a team of CIA operatives sound?**


End file.
